


Son Of Science

by SweetSugerApple



Series: WiThOuT [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSugerApple/pseuds/SweetSugerApple
Summary: A SOUL.TO EXTRACT IT, ONE MUST BE SACRAFICED, ONE MUST BE KILLED.BUT A LIFE, EVEN SMALL, IS NOT WORTH THAT SACRAFICE.SO...HOW ABOUT INSTEAD OF FINFING A WAY TO COLLECT THE SOULS OF THE DEAD.WE 'CREATE' A BODY THAT DOES NOT NEED ONE.A BODY, WHICH STILL LIVES WITHOUT A SOUL





	Son Of Science

(this is just a place holder for now, sorry...

if you would like, you can click 'WiThOuT' to read the story is connected to this one, when you come calling, in the mean time, that one actually does have chapters


End file.
